Przyłapany
by gogo123123
Summary: Draco Malfoy przyłapuje Harry'ego Pottera na łamaniu szkolnego regulaminu.


Tytuł oryginału: After hours  
Autor: dracosoftie  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Beta: Lasair  
Rating: NC-17  
Ostrzeżenia: debiut

**Przyłapany**

Było powszechnie wiadomo, że Harry'ego Pottera można spotkać późnym wieczorem przechadzającego się samotnie po korytarzach i terenach wokół Hogwartu. Jego legendarne koszmarne sny nie skończyły się wraz z upadkiem Voldemorta. Chociaż pojawiały się coraz rzadziej, nadal nawiedzały go zbyt często.

Twarz Draco Malfoya rozświetlał drwiący uśmiech, gdy spacerował po dziedzińcu oświetlonym światłem księżyca. Gryfon siedział na najniższym kamiennym murze, ze spojrzeniem skierowanym ku ziemi. Jego oddech w zimnym późnopaździernikowym powietrzu zamieniał się w mgłę. Draco wyszeptał zaklęcie wyciszające kroki. Był podekscytowany, że przyłapie wywyższającego się bohaterskiego chłopca na zewnątrz w godzinach ciszy nocnej.

Harry wydawał się zatopiony w myślach, wpatrzony nieruchomym wzrokiem na będące kilka stopni niżej przy wyjściu zamrożone końcówki trawy. Draco rozejrzał się dookoła i odnotował z zadowoleniem, że dzięki ciężkim zasłonom wiszącym na oknach domitorium Ravenclawu z widokiem na kamienną niszę, byli dobrze schowani na dziedzińcu. Nastał zmrok. Światło nie przenikało grubej niebiesko-brązowej zasłony okna. Draco uśmiechnął się i rzucił cichy czar na drzwi, przez które wszedł, upewniając się, że nikt im nie przerwie.

– Potter.

Przelał w to pojedyncze słowo tak wielką ilość jadu, jaką tylko mógł zgromadzić. Był zadowolony, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry drgnął ze zdziwieniem i odwrócił się, wyraźnie napinając na widok rywala.

– Malfoy – powiedział stanowczo.

Odznaka prefekta świeciła przypięta do czarnych ślizgońskich szat. Draco zastukał w nią smukłym palcem i dźwięk rozbrzmiał głośno na cichym dziedzińcu. Harry błyskawicznie złapał swoją różdżkę, przezornie przywołując okulary z cienia. Założył je i odwrócił się od ściany, więc stał przodem do Malfoya.

– Na zewnątrz podczas ciszy nocnej, Potter? Nieładnie – wymruczał niebezpiecznie Malfoy. Harry napiął się jeszcze bardziej, czekając na to, co zrobi prefekt Slytherinu. – Myślisz, że zasady cię nie obowiązują, prawda Złoty Chłopcze? – zadrwił Draco. Harry zmrużył oczy. – Chyba mi się to spodoba.

Potter przewrócił oczami, gdy Draco stuknął różdżką w dłoń.

– Szlaban? Hmm… Nie, to zbyt mało dla Wybrańca za wagarowanie. Zatem punkty?

Harry zaczął się podnosić.

– Po prostu odbierz mi je i zjeżdżaj, Malfoy.

– No, no, Potter. Musisz gdzieś być? Śpieszysz się na tajemniczą schadzkę?

Harry zacisnął usta i podniósł ostrzegawczo różdżkę.

– Grozisz prefektowi, Potter? – Draco uśmiechnął się obojętnie. Wiedział, że Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru nie mógł go zaatakować. Osaczył Harry'ego i w pełni zamierzał wykorzystać jego walory.

Różdżka Pottera zadrżała. Opuścił ją powoli.

– Po prostu odbierz te cholerne punkty i pozwól mi odejść, Malfoy – powtórzył Harry z trudnością.

– Dlaczego nie uczynimy tego bardziej interesującym, Potter? – zapytał Draco z firmowym drwiącym uśmieszkiem, nieugięcie stojąc w miejscu. – Negocjujmy. Zaczniemy od, powiedzmy, dwustu pięćdziesięciu punktów.

Harry prychnął, a jego zielone oczy zamigotały gniewnie.

– Za przyłapanie w czasie ciszy nocnej? Oszalałeś?

– Zapraszam do targowania, Potter. Mimo wszystko, jestem bardzo rozsądnym człowiekiem.

– Rozsądnym? – Harry podniósł głos. – Rozsądnym? Odbieranie dwustu pięćdziesięciu punktów jest rozsądne?

Draco z wyrazem znudzenia na twarzy przygładził zieloną ozdobną pelerynę.

– To są twarde negocjacje. Kontynuuj marnowanie mojego czasu, a ja będę kontynuował odbieranie punktów.

– Proszę bardzo. McGonagall po prostu odwróci to rano.

– Doskonale. Zróbmy to zatem w bolesny sposób. Doszliśmy do trzystu punktów.

– Ty draniu! Nie możesz odebrać trzystu punktów. Jest dopiero październik. Gryffindor jeszcze tylu nie ma.

Draco zaśmiał się.

– Współczuję. Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy, co stanie się jutro przy śniadaniu, gdy twojemu domowi wpadną ujemne punkty, czyż nie, Potter?

Harry zamknął oczy i zaczął modlić się o cierpliwość. Widać było, że będzie musiał grać wraz z mściwym Ślizgonem albo zaryzykuje gniew wszystkich Gryfonów z samego rana.

– Dobrze – powiedział oschle. - Co muszę zrobić?

Draco wygiął prowokacyjnie brwi.

– To twoje negocjacje, Potter. Ty mi powiedz, co jesteś gotów zrobić, aby odzyskać te cenne punkty.

Harry zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze. Draco patrzył jak skrystalizowało się w biały obłok i zniknęło.

– Nie będę rzucał w ciebie klątwami przez tydzień.

– Och, to nie rozwiąże wszystkiego, Potter. To nie jest warte trzystu punktów.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie miał pomysłu, czego Ślizgon by chciał.

– Dam ci pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

Draco skrzywił się.

– Teraz czuję się znieważony. Jestem obrzydliwie bogaty, pamiętasz? Nie potrzebuję twoich galeonów. Nie, ja chcę czegoś lepszego. Czegoś, czego nie można kupić za pieniądze.

Harry myślał gorączkowo. Malfoy miał rację. Obaj mieli pełne skarbce galeonów, każdy z nich mógł z łatwością kupić, co tylko chciał lub czego potrzebował. Ale co jeszcze miał do zaoferowania Ślizgonowi?

– Nie mam całej nocy, Potter. W takim razie mam odebrać punkty? Co się stało z tą całą osławioną gryfońską odwagą? – Protekcjonalny ton głosu Draco sprawił, że Harry zamarł. Potter patrzył, jak usta Malfoya wykrzywiają się sugestywnie. Ślizgon lekko poprowadził różdżkę w górę swojego uda, opierając ją o krocze.

Oczy Harry'ego gorączkowo wędrowały wokół kamiennego dziedzińca. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na wciąż zasłoniętym oknie tylko jedno piętro wyżej. Czy w domitorium Ravenclawu nikt się nie obudzi? Malfoy nie mógł na poważnie proponować Harry'emu seksu za odzyskanie punktów, jakie odebrał jego domowi, prawda? Właśnie tu, gdzie każdy mógł ich zobaczyć?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie i oblizał usta.

– Boisz się, Potter? Nie mów mi, że jesteś taki niewinny. Ruda nie sprowadziła cię jeszcze na złą drogę? – Grymas niezadowolenia przemknął cieniem przez twarz Harry'ego, co rozbawiło Draco. – Och, to jest naprawdę świetne. Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Aby Być Prawiczkiem. Zakładam, że jeszcze nikt ci nie obciągał, prawda, Potter?

Harry nie odpowiedział nadal śmiejącemu się Malfoyowi.

– Biedny, niewinny Potter. Gryfoni będą dla ciebie bardzo oschli, gdy tylko dowiedzą się o tych wszystkich punktach.

Harry przygotował się, zbierając całą gryfońską odwagę, jaką posiadał. Miał obciągnąć Draconowi Malfoyowi na widoku domitorium Ravenclawu. Nie było dla niego ratunku, nie mógł stracić tych punktów.

– Obciąganie jest warte trzysta punktów?

Draco przestał się śmiać i spojrzał oceniająco na Harry'ego.

– Nie, myślę, że nie, Potter. Powinniśmy zacząć negocjować? Obciąganie, pamiętaj, musi być dobre, powinno być warte, powiedzmy, pięćdziesiąt punktów.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Byłby głupcem, gdyby zamierzał wziąć penisa Ślizgona do ust na oczach wszystkich, którym zdarzyłoby się tędy przechadzać i nadal stracić dwieście pięćdziesiąt punktów?

– A co mam zrobić, żeby odzyskać resztę? – zapytał z nienawiścią. Harry był całkowicie pewny, że zna już odpowiedź.

Draco poddał Pottera oceniającemu spojrzeniu.

– Pieprzenie, tak myślę. Tak, to brzmi całkiem nieźle. Zaczniemy od obciągania za pierwsze pięćdziesiąt punktów i, jeśli posiadasz odwagę, możemy przejść do pieprzenia wartego dwieście pięćdziesiąt. Myślę, że będziesz się cieszył, mając mojego kutasa w swoim bohaterskim tyłku.

– Co, tutaj, na dziedzińcu? – Harry zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Noc zawirowała dziwnie. W połowie liczył na to, że obudzi się bezpieczny we własnym łóżku i stwierdzi, że to wszystko było tylko zawstydzającym snem.

Draco rozejrzał się. Mógł dostrzec niewyraźny, oszroniony zarys terenów za niskim kamiennym murkiem, na którym siedział Harry. Na dziedzińcu nie znajdowało się nic za wyjątkiem nielicznych kamiennych ławek. Tu byłoby zbyt zimno, niewygodnie i bardzo ryzykownie. Draco pomyślał, że brzmiało to idealnie. Jego erekcja, lekko pobudzona od momentu, gdy zauważył, że Harry siadał samotnie pod murem zamku, teraz nagle stała się twarda jak skała.

– Tak.

Harry zakrztusił się. Ktoś mógłby zobaczyć ich przez okno. Filch lub jakiś profesor mógł przyjść tutaj w każdej chwili. Powinien być całkowicie zniesmaczony, ale zamiast tego poczuł, jak jego penis zaczyna reagować. Przez takie myśli łapał się na tym, że coraz bardziej się pobudza.

Zmniejszył dystans między sobą i Draco w kilku nieco niepewnych krokach. Zaskoczone szare oczy spotkały jego, rozszerzając się w szoku, gdy ręce Harry'ego sięgnęły pod fałdy płaszcza Ślizgona, szarpiąc się z jego paskiem. Draco najwyraźniej nie pomyślał, że Harry to zrobi, co wzmocniło postanowienie Gryfona.

Oddech Harry'ego nagle przyspieszył, gdy zaczął szybko rozpinać spodnie Draco. Wyciągnął z niepewnością rękę i delikatnie pogładził erekcję Malfoya przez jedwabne bokserki. Zauważył z lekkim zdziwieniem, że Ślizgon miał na sobie czerwień Gryffindoru. Draco wstrzymał powietrze, gdy ręka Harry'ego sunęła po boleśnie twardej długości i poczuł rozgrzane ręce Pottera razem z rozpraszającymi ukłuciami zimnego nocnego powietrza na jego ubranym w jedwab członku.

Harry zignorował chłód zimnego kamienia, gdy opadł na kolana i wciągnął w płuca piżmowy zapach pobudzenia. Pierwsze krople preejakuatu przyciemniły purpurowy jedwab w miejscu, gdzie główka uwięzionego penisa Ślizgona dotykała materiału. Harry przesunął po niej językiem. Draco jęknął i podniósł ręce, zaciskając pięści na ciemnych włosach Pottera. Gryfon nie wydawał się zwracać na to uwagi, kiedy przejeżdżał ustami po penisie Draco przez całkiem mokry już materiał. Wyszarpnął z łatwością pasek z bioder Ślizgona, delikatnie uwalniając jego sączącą się już erekcję od ograniczającego ją jedwabiu. Nie przerywając, Harry pochylił się do przodu i pochłonął penisa Draco w mokre i ciepłe usta. Okrążał językiem smukłą długość Ślizgona, wirując nim od nasady aż po czubek. Harry podniósł jedną rękę, delikatnie ściskając i pieszcząc nią jądra Malfoya, natomiast drugiej użył od przetrzymania jego bioder, by ten utrzymał równowagę.

Draco wydał zduszony dźwięk, gdy Harry połykał tak dużo jego penisa, jak tylko zdołał, a policzki bruneta zapadały się, gdy ssał. Oglądanie intensywności, z jaką Harry go pochłaniał, było zbyt wielkim doznaniem dla Ślizgona. Draco był bliski orgazmu. Odsunął się od Harry'ego, dysząc z wysiłku, powstrzymując swoje wyzwolenie.

Harry zamrugał, poszukując wzroku Draco.

– Odrobiłeś już swoje pięćdziesiąt punktów, Potter – powiedział Draco drżącym głosem. – Czy jesteś na tyle odważny, by skończyć pracę?

Harry oblizał wargi, delektując się goryczą, jaką pozostawił Draco na jego języku i kiwnął głową.

Draco spalała żądza, ale chciał się upewnić, że Harry wie, na co się zgadza. – Zamierzam cię pieprzyć, Potter. Powiedz mi, że tego chcesz.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Merlinie, dopomóż, on zawsze tego pragnął, chciał, by Draco Malfoy pieprzył go na dziedzińcu Ravenclawu, na oczach wszystkich, którzy mogli tędy przechodzić i miał gdzieś konsekwencje takiego zachowania.

– Chcę… chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył. – Penis Harry'ego aż bolał z potrzeby. Spojrzał Draco w oczy. – Pieprz mnie, Malfoy.

Ślizgon nie potrzebował żadnej dodatkowej zachęty. Strząsnął z ramion swoją pelerynę i transmutował ją w gruby koc, który rozłożył na chłodnym kamieniu, a jego ręce powędrowały do srebrno-zielonego krawata, by go poluzować.

– Rozbieraj się, Potter.

Harry zdjął trampki i zaczął rozpinać wytarte dżinsy, które narzucił parę godzin wcześniej, gdy wychodził ze swojego pokoju, nękany bezsennością. Draco skończył już zrywanie z siebie koszuli i zajął się ściąganiem z Harry'ego swetra. Podczas, gdy ręce bruneta były uwięzione nad jego głową w grubym materiale, Draco pochylił się i wziął mały sutek w usta, przygryzając delikatnie, a następnie okrążył go językiem. Harry jęknął, a dźwięk ten trafił prosto do penisa Draco, który podskoczył boleśnie. Harry walczył, by uwolnić ręce i zdołał ściągnąć gruby wełniany sweter przez głowę, wraz z jego okularami.

– Na Merlina, Potter. Wyglądasz gorąco bez tych kurewskich szkieł. – Powiedział Draco ochryple, pochylając się by pochłonąć usta Harry'ego w brutalnym pocałunku.

Harry jęknął, gdy język Draco gwałtownie i brutalnie odnalazł drogę do jego ust. Delikatnie ssał, a potem przerwał pocałunek, by zakończyć ściąganie spodni oraz bokserek Malfoya. Harry rozpaczliwie tarł o swojego zaniedbanego penisa. Ślizgon pocierał penisa Pottera, a potem znów wbił się w jego usta.

Tym razem Draco przerwał pocałunek, pozostawiając ich zdyszanych. Zaczął całować szyję oraz obojczyk Harry'ego, szczypiąc go zębami, a następnie łagodnie ssał skórę. Zostawił serię znaków ciągnących się w dół piersi Gryfona, docierając do pachwin i ssał wewnętrzne części jego ud. Harry zajęczał z niezadowolenia i pchnął biodrami, aby zwrócić uwagę Dracona na jego sączącego się już penisa.

Malfoy chwycił za różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcia, które rozciągnęły i nawilżyły Harry'ego. Brunet wzdrygnął się, gdy to poczuł, ale nie narzekał. Uśmiechnięty Draco powtórzył zaklęcie nawilżające, tym razem kierując je na swoje palce oraz erekcję. Harry zesztywniał, gdy poczuł palce przy swoim wejściu. Draco okrążył ściśnięty pierścień mięśni opuszkiem palca wskazującego i obniżył usta do pulsującego członka Harry'ego. Polizał pokaźną erekcję Gryfona, a następnie objął główkę ciepłymi ustami, jednocześnie zanurzając śliski palec we wnętrze Pottera. Harry wygiął się w na kocu, pochłonięty doznania płynącymi z obu stron. Jęknął niezrozumiale, kiedy Draco zaczął go umiejętnie ssać, jednocześnie pieprząc go palcem, do którego dołączył drugi i Harry krzyknął, kiedy Malfoy zgiął je i potarł prostatę, rozgrzewając Gryfona do czerwoności.

– Teraz, proszę – zaczął błagać Ślizgona.

– Już błagasz, Potter? – Malfoy cofnął się i zaśmiał, a następnie przekręcił palce we wnętrzu Harry'ego.

– O kurwa – wyjęczał Gryfon. – Proszę Malfoy, pieprz mnie.

Draco uśmiechnął się, wycofując swoje palce i ustawił swoją erekcje naprzeciwko wejścia Harry'ego. Omal nie doszedł na widok kochanka, samowolnie wypychającego drżące biodra w jego stronę po to, by Malfoy go pieprzył. Draco łagodnie i powoli wepchnął swego członka przez krąg mięśni, aby dać czas Harry'emu na przywyknięcie.

Harry skrzywił się na lekkie pieczenie, ale nadal wypychał biodra w stronę Dracona, zdesperowany by mieć Ślizgona w całości w sobie. Zacisnął zęby, by nie krzyczeć, gdy Draco zanurzył się głęboko po same jądra. Śligon walczył kolejny raz, aby odsunąć w czasie swój orgazm, kiedy jego penisa otaczało gorąco Pottera, będące niemal nie do zniesienia.

– Na Merlina, Potter – wyjęczał.

Draco cofnął się, pokonując prawie całą drogę na zewnątrz, zanim pchnął biodra do przodu i zagłębił się ponownie w Harrym. Potter krzyknął i wysunął swe biodra na spotkanie szaleńczych pchnięć Draco.

– Dotknij się, Potter – rozkazał Draco. Harry zacisnął dłoń na własnej erekcji, wykonując nią ruch w tym samym momencie, gdy Draco wykonywał pchnięcie.

– Blisko – wysapał Harry, przyspieszając uderzenia i zacieśniając uchwyt na swej erekcji, dążąc rozpaczliwie do spełnienia. Draco zagłębił się w nim ponownie i zaczął przygryzać płatek jego ucha.

– Dojdź dla mnie, Potter – wyszeptał.

Harry doszedł gwałtownie, a jego mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół erekcji Draco i spełnienie Ślizgona nadeszło w tym samym momencie. Obaj opadli z powrotem na koc, pokryci potem i zaspokojeni. Malfoy westchnął i wyszedł delikatnie z Harry'ego, pocałował go w ramach przeprosin, gdy Potter się skrzywił. Leżeli tak ramię przy ramieniu przez kilka minut, a ich rozgrzane ciała chłodziło mroźne powietrze. Wydawałoby się, że jest zupełnie cicho, gdyby nie dźwięk ich urywanych i zdyszanych oddechów.

– Czy zabiłoby cię rozmyślanie w pomieszczeniu? Tu jest kurewsko zimno, mówię, gdybyś tego nie spostrzegł – powiedział rozdrażniony Draco. Utkwił zdenerwowane spojrzenie w Harrym, który znajdował się obok niego.

Harry roześmiał się i chwycił różdżkę Draco leżącą na kocu, rzucił na nich obu zaklęcie czyszczające, a potem wyprostował się i chwycił ich ubrania.

– Nie jestem jedynym, który potrzebował rżnięcia w październiku na zewnątrz, Draco. – Powiedział Harry, gdy podawał mu stos ubrań, unosząc brew i widząc szkarłatne bokserki. – Trzysta punktów, faktycznie.

Draco chwycił z powrotem swoją różdżkę, transmutował ślizgoński płaszcz w parę czarnych spodni oraz szary sweter z kaszmiru. Wyszarpał koc spod Harry'ego i obaj się ubrali. Zakończyli działanie zaklęcia wyciszającego i zamienili koc na powrót w czarne szaty profesorskie.

– Koszmar? – Draco zapytał pochylonego Harry'ego, gdy ten wiązał buty.

– Taa, właśnie miałem ochotę trochę się poprzechadzać. Oczywiście miałem nadzieję, że będzie mnie pan szukał, profesorze Malfoy.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

– Jestem w szoku, profesorze Potter.

Harry chwycił błyszczącą odznakę prefekta i porzucone okulary z ziemi, prostując się.

– Nie będziesz jedynym zszokowanym, jeśli ktoś z Ravenclawu wyjrzał przez okno… – powiedział Potter, marszcząc brwi.

Draco zaśmiał się, wyjmując z kieszeni przedmiot wielkości zapalniczki.

– Zupełna nowość z Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów – wyjaśnił. - Obiecałem Georg'owi, że przetestuję prototyp. To zaczarowane urządzenie może maskować obszar wielkości około jednej czwartej boiska do quidditcha. Jakakolwiek osoba cierpiąca na bezsenność w Ravenclawie, która patrzyła przez okno, widziała jedynie pusty dziedziniec.

Harry westchnął z ulgą. To było niezwykle podniecające w tamtej chwili, jednak wiedział, że obaj z Draco mogli stracić pracę, jeśli zostaliby zauważeni. Harry uwielbiał uczyć i wiedział, że Draco też to lubi, pomimo, że jako opiekun Slytherinu nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl, jak upokorzeni byliby mieszkańcy Gryffindoru, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że głowa ich domu była bliska utraty trzystu punktów.

– Wątpię, że byłby tak bezinteresowny z tym prototypem, gdyby wiedział, że nazywasz jego siostrę ryjówką – powiedział surowo Harry.

– To jest pieszczotliwe określenie, Ginny je uwielbia – powiedział Draco z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Harry tylko pokręcił głową. W rzeczywistości nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Draco powiedział to Ginny prosto w twarz. Ona uważała takie rzeczy za zabawne. Żartowanie z jej nieudanych prób uwiedzenia Pottera tuż po wojnie było już rodzinną tradycją.

– Czy przypadkiem nie zgubił pan czegoś, profesorze Malfoy? – zapytał, wskazując na odznakę prefekta.

– W rzeczy samej, profesorze Potter. Zapomniałem już, jak ponętnie wyglądasz w okularach – powiedział Draco, żartobliwie zakładając mu okulary na czoło. – Jednakże wolę cię bez nich.

Harry zakończył transmutujące zaklęcia na obu przedmiotach i podał jeden Draconowi.

– Och, Potter, jakiś ty romantyczny – powiedział Draco i podał mu niecierpliwie rękę. – Przypuszczam, iż oczekujesz, że również powtórzę śluby, prawda?

– Mógłbyś, raz na trzy lata nie zaszkodzi – odpowiedział Potter z uśmiechem.

Draco wsunął złotą obrączkę na serdeczny palec Harry'ego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na ustach. – Harry. Moje serce, moja dusza, mój mąż – wyszeptał.

Harry wsunął dopasowaną obrączkę na palec Dracona. – Na zawsze i na wieczność – odpowiedział.

Koniec


End file.
